


Maker's Manhattan

by skeletuls



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Confident Oliver, Drinking, F/M, Jealous Connor, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, connor is a dick who scares away oliver's potential hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletuls/pseuds/skeletuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't do boyfriends. And jealousy doesn't exist on his dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Coliver where Connor spots Oliver in a bar and pretends to be his bff or bf because some guy (a loser, as Connor sees him) is hitting on Oliver and whilst Connor feels obligated to save him, Oliver can't say he agrees. By the end of the night Connor has scared away few guys and a girl and Oliver is so done with that douchebag trying to ruin his night, until it dawns on him and he asks in a disbelieving voice 'Are you jealous?' and Connor puts his best pokerface on (unsuccessfully). - By anonymous.

"Two Maker's Manhattan with two cherries, please!" 

Connor had no idea what he was doing. 

The sight before him had him surprisingly interested, even though he knew that it shouldn't have.

It wasn't customary of him to pick up the quiet, bookish type – AKA the nerdy guy. 

Those he could charm with simple stereotypical pick up lines and get them laid without any effort. 

They were no fun really. 

Easy to deceive and probably still willing to fuck him after he lied to them and left them in the morning.

Let’s face it, geeks typically lack game.

The bartender placed the drinks on the counter and Connor subtly pushed one of them in front of the cute guy with the round frame glasses. 

"Maker's Manhattan, two cherries." 

"Umm, thanks but I'm here with someone else, actually." Had he just turned down Connor? Well, that was a first.

"I don't see anyone sitting beside you." Connor knew he was good at counter-argue. Hell, he made a living out of it. 

"That's because he went to the restroom." The man simply stated as he turned away. 

"I hate to break it to you, but the loser who supposedly went to the restroom is now talking with someone else on the other side of the room."

Connor didn't intend to annoy him and when he saw the cute nerd's face turn into a frown, he immediately regretted saying anything. 

"I think I scared him away. I'm sorry."

"Do you actually mean that?" Connor didn't answer him. 

The guy adjusted his glasses and let out a humorless chuckle before pushing himself up from his seat with a shake of his head.

"Thanks for ruining my night, asshole!"

"The name's Connor, by the way." He shouted despite being left alone in his misery.

 

 

It wasn't long until the geek moved onto a different bloke. This one was tall and tanned.

Connor was not jealous. He wasn't. He didn't get jealous.

He was only slightly annoyed because his drink was so watered down. 

The agitation pricking at his skin like needles had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the tanned guy was leaning into the cute geek, just across the room.

Except when that nameless asshole tried to kiss his mouth and he backed away in clear disinterest, just to have that creep lean further, chasing him - yeah, no, Connor wasn't jealous at all. 

He was just rushing across the room to politely dismiss that tanned guy. 

"Would you mind? He's obviously not interested." 

"Dude, relax." He responded fleeting the room right away. 

They were all goddamn cowards.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Look, uh....?" 

"It's Oliver, my name's Oliver." Since Connor had saved him from that douchebag of a creep, he thought it was only fair to share his name with him. 

"Look Oliver, I didn't mean to be rude and scare off those losers, but if they liked you enough they'd have returned and fought for you." 

Oliver couldn't believe what he had just implied. "I'm not some kind of conquest you can fight for!"

And with that he left Connor on his own once again. 

 

 

Connor was starting to get furious. Oliver was now in the company of a beautiful blonde woman, flirting and laughing. 

He didn't know what was so special about Oliver. Why couldn't he just let it go and find someone else to take home for the night? 

He thought it was because he never gave up on a challenge but deep down he knew that that wasn't the reason. Oliver had catch his eye right when he entered the bar that night and he was not backing down now. 

So he made his way to the duo.

"I don't wanna crush your dreams, sweetheart, but he's a batter for the same team, if you know what I mean." 

He didn't have no qualms as he displayed a smug grin on his face, waiting for the girl to leave him and Oliver alone. 

"What is your problem? She was nice!" Oliver whined, his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout. Connor found it extremely adorable.

"Exactly! She was not a he! No wait, let me rephrase that, she was not me." 

Oliver was speechless for a few seconds until he realized what he was actually saying.

"Are you jealous?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm not jealous." Connor replied incredulous at his assumption, but not really.

"Of course not!" Oliver agreed pursing his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. "Come, I owe you a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Coliver fic... So please be gentle :) It actually started pretty good but then it went downhill. Anyway, I'm sorry for my bad attempts at humor. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this. Anon, I hope I could live up to your expectations, if not I'm profoundly sorry!
> 
> Please leave kudos, or comments, or whatever!


End file.
